


Hidden Dalliances and Midnight Conversations

by Nicole74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole74/pseuds/Nicole74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma has a moment to farewell her secret lover, Lieutenant Killian Jones before he is to embark on a voyage. Their secret dalliance is interrupted when Queen Snow drops by to share some words of wisdom. Will Emma and Killian get busted or will their dalliance remain hidden from those they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Dalliances and Midnight Conversations

The chill running up her spine and the goosebumps on her arms were not the result of the balcony door to her bedroom being open and letting in a slight breeze. No. The exhilarating chill and goosebumps were the result of being locked in the embrace of a certain dashing rapscallion who was kissing her after spending all evening not being able to do so.

If she was being honest with herself, Princess Emma was quite content to remain where she was. Despite the slight breeze and the chill she was experiencing, she was warm in the embrace of her lover and she was not quite prepared for her dashing lieutenant to leave. Having survived the farewell dinner held in honour of the soon to be departing navy officers of the Jewel of the Realm, Emma was resigned to the fact she would be spending the rest of the evening alone and miserable. She was more than relieved - and excited - however to find a certain lieutenant, whom was present at the dinner, in her room waiting for her though.

“Do you really have to leave?” Emma whispered, as he peppered another kiss to her lips, a hint of a whine evident in her tone.

Her question broke his illusion and caused his shoulders to drop in resignation. He realised that this time he really did need to return to his brother’s side. He shouldn’t have even been here in her room but spending all dinner staring at her from across a table had driven him insane and he had to have a proper farewell. After all, he would be leaving tomorrow with his brother on another mission for King David.

“You know I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to.” He paused. “I’ve already stayed well beyond what I should have. And we sail at dawn. Liam will be wondering where I am.”

A quiet humph escaped her lips. Frustrated by their circumstances and by the fact that as soon as he made his escape down the vines crawling up the castle walls, that she wouldn’t be seeing him until his return in two months. Two months of not staring into those calm blue eyes of his and getting lost in them. Two months of not feeling giddy every time they stole glances at each other in court or when she tried to stifle a laugh or grin when he told her an inappropriate tale or joke he heard from down at the docks. Two months of not feeling those luscious lips upon hers. Two months of feeling alone. Feeling incomplete. Missing her other half.

“So you’re leaving me for her… Again…For the seas?” Emma feigned hurt as she pulled slightly out of his hold so she could look into his eyes, searching them.

A knowing grin graced his features. Although she was mocking him, Killian could tell that underneath her words and tone that Emma, his beautiful, strong, and sometimes stubborn Emma, was insecure. Wondering whether he loved the open ocean more than her. His heart leapt with happiness and joy that he meant as much to her as she did to him. 

He softly caressed her face with his right hand as he pulled her back closer to him with his left hand situated on her waist. Flush together, he rubbed smooth comforting circles on her waist, and stared longingly into her eyes and saw that she needed reassuring. 

“Lass, you know you’re my only _mistress_.” He said the last word flirtatiously as the corner of his mouth curled upwards. The corners of her mouth lifted too but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. He could see she was still unsure by his statement and joking manner so he pulled her in closer.

“There is only one woman in all the realms that has any hold or pull on my heart. And Love. It is neither the Jewel or the seas. You are a bloody brilliant lass. You are stubborn. You challenge me. You’re a fighter and you’re not afraid to fight for what you want. You have bought me out of the darkness and made me a better man. You are beautiful inside and out. There is no one equal to your beauty or love Emma. Not even the sea. There is nothing out there for me. Only you. But if I don’t go…” he gulped out his outpouring of his love and devotion to her.

“If I don’t leave and continue my service, questions will be raised. I’ll never gain the promotions I need to ask your father for your hand.”

“I don’t care about that!” she lamented.

“So would you rather I denounce my allegiance to the crown, take ownership of the Jewel and steal you away in the middle of the night? I’m no pirate Swan.”

Emma snuggled into him more. Her teasing and gumption coming back in spades at his words. 

“Be realistic Jones,” she said in a sultry tone as she grabbed his earlobe with her teeth, gently sucking it. ”You are already a pirate. And if you weren’t one today, you would be called one tomorrow or next week.”

His eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner, prompting to her to elaborate on her most amusing train of thought.

“Well”, she smirked, “say if tomorrow or next week the king and queen knew what their esteemed lieutenant of the royal navy was doing this very minute to their only child,” she enunciated her words with a teasing tone and several kisses to his under jaw before continuing, “And what he has been doing for the last three months, I’m pretty sure you would be charged with treason and would be deemed a pirate without a moments hesitation.”

“Ah love,” he smiled, “to be sure. But they don’t know do they?” He moved so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. “So do tell,” he added a kiss to the tip of her nose, a small giggle escaping her at the tickling sensation his facial scruff caused as he did so. “How am I a pirate at this very,” He paused to press a kiss to her cheek, before humming seductively into her skin. “Present moment?” he asked before adding more kisses to her jaw and then neck.

Eyes closed and enjoying the sensations of his kisses, Emma was distracted from answering his question before he pulled back, hovering just above her skin, not willing to reward her for her avoidance of the question at hand. 

Realising that he wasn’t going to continue his ministrations until she answered, Emma relented. 

“Pirates are notorious thieves. And you… Ohh,” Emma gasped as he resumed pleasuring her with his kisses and light sucking at her pulse point. “You, Killian have stolen something…” She was lost in his touch that she didn’t finish her sentence.

“I’ve taken no jewels or money. And no matter what you say I did not steal the Jewel. I merely commandeered her for an afternoon at the bequests of a wanton princess craving adventure on the afternoon seas. “So pray tell Princess,” he nipped at her neck, “what have I stolen?”

He could feel Emma open her mouth, several times as if to reply but she went tense. Pulling back to stare at her he saw her looking down abashedly at the buttons on his collar, her mouth opening and closing several times as if trying to will the words out. It was even as it she was afraid of him, or afraid that her whole world would come crashing down around her if she spoke the words aloud.

He drew his hand to her chin and gently, lifting it so that she was now looking at him. His eyes searched hers as panic ensnared his heart. He had never seen her look so fragile and unsure of herself.

She glanced quickly down and swallowed hard before looking back into his strikingly blue eyes with a small smile, as if she could see into his soul.

“My heart” she whispered.

Relief and love washed over him and he groaned her name in lust and need before he crashed his lips to hers. Hungry for her touch and for her to feel everything he did. To let her know that she, the vixen that she was, had long run off with his heart before he had with hers.

Lost in kissing one another, reality soon came crashing back to the both of them when a rattle of knocks was heard on the wooden door to her bedroom and a gentle “Emma?” was heard from the other side.

Startled and jumping back from another, Emma held onto the lapels of Killian’s uniform.

“Emma, sweetheart, are you decent? I’m coming in.”

Panic washed over both of them as they realised that there was not enough time for him to make his escape out the balcony and down the vines as he normally did when he visited her. Searching around the room frantically, Emma pointed to the red velvet curtains by the windows. 

“Hide!”

Killian ducked behind them and Emma managed to step in front of the curtains just as her mother entered, hoping – no praying, to all the deities in this realm and over that her mother did not see him as her mother opened the door.

As her mother turned her back to her as she closed the door, a flustered Emma took the opportunity to smooth her dress with one hand as she frantically ran her fingers in her hair in a poor attempt to untangle it – untangle the handiwork of Killian’s hand in her hair as he kissed her.

“Mother!” Emma greeted with a not-one-hundred-percent genuine smile. Slightly forced only because she was curious as to the purpose of her mother’s visit and was panicking internally. She didn’t want to raise her mother’s suspicions that something was amiss after all. 

Her mother approached her, a smile gracing her ethereal being, both arms reaching out for Emma’s hands as she approached her daughter. 

Trying to hide the guilt and that fact that she was harboruing a navy lieutenant in her room, Emma put on an act of bravado and grabbed her mothers outstretched arms.

“What a pleasant surprise. I thought you would be preparing for bed after being busy organisng tonight’s dinner.”

Her mother tugged her towards the mirror and Emma’s step faltered a bit only because she didn’t want to take any chance at Killian being discovered. Fortunately her mother didn’t notice and gestured for Emma to sit down on the stool in front of the mirror as she grabbed one of the fine hair combs laid on Emma’s dresser.

Emma sat tense, searching her mothers expression through the mirror as her mother began to comb her hair.

“Emma, I thought you would like to know that your father has spoken with Captain Jones this evening.” 

Emma’s heart raced. She glanced in the mirror to seek out Killian who had poked his head out from behind the drapes. She noticed Killian’s eyes were practically bulging in alarm, no doubt reflecting her own reaction. She looked back down into her lap, not wanting to give him away. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Did they know? How? Oh gosh how much trouble were they going to get in? If he lost his position he would be disgraced and then there would be no chance of him being promoted to Captain or of them ever being wed.

The fighting spirit in Emma was ready to pounce and defend her and Killian’s actions. Ready to beg for him not to be punished. “Mother, I kn…”

But her mother cut her off before she could continue. “Yes, your father has asked the good captain to delay his voyage for a few days.”

Gulping and cautious as to what this meant Emma replied with a slight falter to her words “Huh, is everything ok?”

“Oh yes, just something about waiting to see whether any upcoming announcements of an alliance will have sway on the voyage.” Despite the vagueness of her response (her mother was normally very upfront and specific about matters), Snow stated it as a matter-of fact as she diligently continued brushing her daughter’s golden locks.

“I suppose that as all members of the Royal Navy will be present, we’ll have to prepare more dinner for the evening…And I know how much you detest these balls and having to dance but I hope you won’t mind having to have a few extra guests to waltz with. Some of them are quite agreeable” Snow sighed with a grin – A grin Emma would have noticed if she wasn’t looking into the mirror with a growing grin growing as she looked towards Killian for his reaction to this latest development.  
Hope and excitement bloomed in Emma at the prospect of getting to spend an evening dancing with Killian, but she tried to seem nonplussed – not wanting to give anything away. She returned her attention to her mother’s reflection in the mirror and schooled her face.

“I suppose so…. If it must be done” Emma feigned annoyance.

Snow finished combing her daughter’s hair and pulled her over towards the bed so that they sat side by side on the edge of it. Sitting on the bed, they were now out of Killian’s earshot. 

Sitting shoulder to shoulder, Snow shifted in close to her daughter and with a softer voice said, “So, will your father be making the announcement tomorrow night?”

Completely baffled, Emma questioned “Announcement?”

A giggle escaped at her daughter’s shock. “Why, of you and your Lieutenant’s courtship? Or are…”

At Snow’s words Emma cut her off.

“I…I..,I have no idea what you’re….”

Snow shook her head jovially at he daughter’s feeble attempts to deny it.

“Emma, darling, don’t you dare bother” she admonished. “I know the look of a girl in true love and you my dear, and the good lieutenant clearly are.

“Me and Killian?” Emma asked, still in shock and trying to deny any attractions or wrongdoings.

A knowing and teasing smile graced Her Majesty’s features before mockingly asking her daughter, “Sweetheart, why on earth would you think I meant Lieutenant Jones?”

Emma was speechless. She had walked straight into that. They were busted. She was numb and at a loss for what to say or do – one of only a handful of times in her life to be sure.

Snow placed an arm around her shoulder. “Relax sweetheart. You love him.”

Emma resigned to the fact that the cover was blown. “How, how did you find out?…How, how long have you known?” Emma spoke quietly staring into her hands in her lap that she was nervously fiddling with. Scared what would happen now that their secret dalliance was exposed.

“Really? Emma, give your father, myself, Captain Jones, your guards. Hell, the maids and pretty much the entire kingdom some credit” she jokingly reprimanded. “We know the look of two people in love”. “Plus,” her mother added, “you two are seriously not as subtle as you think”.

Emma covered her face in her hands as an embarrassed groan escaped her parted lips.

A knowing smirk graced Snow’s face - never had she seen her daughter so embarrassed and quiet. She was going to milk it for every moment it was worth. 

“Did you really think that no one would notice the glances you two stole? Or the outbursts of laughter you two share. How whenever the Jewel is away, you’re always down by the docks waiting. Nor how at dances if either of you were dancing with someone else somehow that dance partner would somehow miraculously have a drink spilled on them or an urgent message to answer…Or how both of you would disappear from formalities within a minute or two from each other and then return a minute or two apart. You with that mischievous glint in you eyes and the Lieutenant with his hair slightly more ruffled than when he left?” Snow added the last point with a slightly more serious tone.

Emma looked down to her hands again, a small smile gracing her face at the memory of them escaping a diner function a month ago that was being held in honour of a visiting duke before returning after a good ten minute make out session in the alcoves of the castle. She looked back towards her mother shrugging her shoulders slightly as if saying ‘guilty’ and ‘what do you expect?’ before returning her gaze to her lap.

“Emma” her mother pleadingly called as she pushed her head up so that she could look into her daughter’s alluring green eyes. Emma looked away from her mother, her heart still racing. Not brave enough and not wanting to hear her next words which would no doubt declare they were never to see each other again.

“And as to how long we’ve known. Well, Grumpy and a few other guards reported seeing you and the Lieutenant saying, rather _having_ a farewell by the palace gates two months ago" she corrected herself. “And whilst it was news to your father when they told us and asked whether they should give him a beating, I had suspected something had changed between you two near three months ago just before Lieutenant Jones’ promotion. Plus it helps when Red can sense certain things.”

Emma wanted to be swallowed up right then and there at her mother’s words. “Honestly, if I’m being honest, we were surprised it took so long for you two to get together”. 

Emma snapped her eyes back to her mother and glared at her mother questioningly. “We?” Emma asked astounded. Just wondering to what extent her attraction to the lieutenant was discussed amongst those in the kingdom.

“Yes, _we_ darling. You’ve been really good friends for a long time and make each other happy. Since you were fifteen and he went on a mission you were miserable until he returned and according to Captain Jones, Killian would always be agitated while out at sea. It wasn’t until two years ago when they accompanied you to Eric and Ariel’s kingdom that summer for the first time that Killian was apparently…how do I say this? Less anxious? Less excited to return to land so quickly. It wasn’t until they went on another voyage without you and Killian was so eager to return to port that Liam finally realised that the boy was besotted with you”.

“We just all expected it sooner and none of us wanted to push either of you into telling us something you weren’t prepared to or were too scared to tell us.. And I guess with you being so stubborn and him a man of good form, well… we all were just growing impatient and I guess that’s why I’m here to tell you that your father and I have no objections to you two being together. If that is what you both want”. Snow added with a small reassuring smile as a short and awkward silence befell them. Allowing Snow’s words to sink in.

A huge wait was lifted off Emma’s shoulders and her eyes began to water with joy at this blessing. 

Knowing her daughter needed privacy and time to process this and to talk to a certain someone about it all, she stood up from the bed.

“Tell your lieutenant behind the curtains to use the stairs from now on. We don’t want to risk him breaking a leg as he climbs down those vines like he usually does. Especially as we can’t afford to have him break his leg before your debut dance as a couple” Snow whispered into Emma’s ear as she leant forward..

“Goodnight sweetheart” The Queen added as she planted a kiss on her gobsmacked daughter’s forehead.

There was a beat and a stutter before Emma breather again and quietly spoke the words “Goodnight mother.”

As her mother turned and walked to the exit she called over her shoulder, loud enough for him to hear, “Goodnight Lieutenant Jones!”

A sheepish Lieutenant Killian Jones emerged from behind the velvet curtains, scratching behind his ear as he did so, a nervous tick he had developed as Emma had noticed. Bowing as the queen turned at the door, the normal suave and exuding confidence Killian Jones was not brave enough to stand back up from his bow and look her Grace in the face. Instead he just nodded his head and added “Your Majesty”.

From his bowed positioned, he turned his head towards Emma to glance at her. An attempt to get her reaction and gauge as to what he should do now that they were caught. At the sight of the brightest smile he had ever seen gracing his Swan’s beautiful complexion, a wide gleeful smile began to emerge on his too.

Snow noticed, looking between them, that they were both lost in each other’s gaze. Knowing that both were lost in each other’s trance and knowing she would not be missed if she took her leave without another word, she closed the door quietly behind her, leaving the two enamored lovers to enjoy the rest of the evening in each other’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr over a year ago.
> 
> Was my first ever fanfic.


End file.
